Hojas al viento
by xilema95
Summary: Ginko ha vuelto a visitar a su amiga despues del caso de los harumagari, pero la chica no sabe si debe confesarle sus sentimientos. GinkoxSusu
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Éste es el primer fic que escribo, tengo 14 años y quise comenzar con una de mis series favoritas. Ésta historia está basada en el episodio de "La falsa primavera", es como la continuación (Así que si no lo han visto les recomiendo que primero vean el episodio para que puedan entenderle a mi fic). Es que la muchacha me pareció que como que le gustaba Ginko (bueno, ideas mías je) Espero que les guste y estoy abierta a sus comentarios.

Después de mucho tiempo del caso de los Harumagari, Ginko había vuelto a visitar a Susu, ya que se habían vuelto amigos; al igual que con el pequeño hermano de la chica, quien se había vuelto más experto en los mushis y ya casi conocía todos los de su zona.

-¡Ginko, cuanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo Susu muy alegre

-Quise pasar por unos días para ver cómo estabas; y también vengo a ver qué tanto ha progresado Miharu-

-Bien, quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, sabes que eres bienvenido- dijo la chica con un ligero rubor que Ginko no notó.

Fue a ver al chico, quien estaba jugando con unos pocos mushis.

-Hola, Miharu-

-¡Ah, hola Ginko! Pensé que no volverías para seguirme enseñando- Dijo muy contento.

-Ya que tienes gran facilidad de verlos y encontrarlos, podrías volverte un maestro del mushi. ¿Nunca has considerado eso?- Preguntó observando al niño que jugaba con las criaturas que sólo ellos dos podían ver.

-¡Claro que si! Me gustaría ver más cosas raras y poder viajar como tú. Oye, ¿Ya pasaste a saludar a mi hermana?- Cuestionó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí, como siempre, ha sido muy amable al permitirme quedarme aquí para enseñarte-

-Todo este tiempo te ha extrañado, la última vez te fuiste sin despedirte y eso la entristeció mucho. La he visto varias veces en las nubes; un poco más y se podría caer de un barranco por andar así- Respondió con un tono sarcástico

-Oye, no deberías decir eso-

-Yo sólo digo la verdad, el que no te des cuenta es otra cosa- Concluyó Miharu y entró a la casa.

Ginko se quedó afuera, encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a pensar. Sin que se diera cuenta, se había hecho tarde, y el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

-Ya está oscureciendo, deberías entrar- Murmuró Susu, que había salido a meter la ropa que estaba afuera.

-Ah, claro- Contestó el sin darle demasiada importancia a la hora.

-Acabo de preparar la cena ¿vienes a comer con nosotros?-

-Seguro- Respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Susu traía demasiada ropa, ya que el perezoso de su hermano no quiso ayudarla.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- Preguntó Ginko levantándose al ver que no podía con todas las prendas

-Oh, no gracias, yo puedo...-Pero tropezó con una piedra que la hizo tirar todo lo que traía.

-Pero que torpe soy, de nuevo se ensució- Murmuró ella con una expresión de fastidio

-Déjame ayudarte-

Ginko levantó unas cuantas mantas, pero sin que se diera cuenta la mano de Susu se posó sobre la suya, quien iba levantar la misma prenda que él.

-Lo...lo siento- Dijo ella, ahora si, notablemente ruborizada

-No importa, deberíamos ir adentro, ya que Miharu debe estarse aburriendo de esperarnos- Murmuró él sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto

-Ah, claro...- Respondió Susu un poco nerviosa por lo que había pasado.

-¡Al fin llegan, me estaba muriendo de hambre!- Replicó el niño al tiempo que su estómago hacía un gran gruñido.

-Oye, no te quejes, deberías haber ayudado a tu hermana en vez de quedarte aquí, pequeño malcriado-

-Oye, el que estés aquí no significa que puedas decirme así, malhumorado-

-Basta Miharu, ya voy a servir, pero como castigo por no haberme ayudado tú acomodaras la ropa-

-¿¡Quééee!? ¡Esa pila me llevará todo un día!- Exclamó señalando el "gran" cerro de ropa.

- Tú tienes la culpa, si no nada de lo que pasó hace un momento...- pero se calló al observar a Ginko, que estaba sentado al lado de su hermano. Se sonrojó un poco

-¿Por qué, qué pasó?- preguntó Miharu con sonrisa maliciosa al ver la expresión de su hermana-

-Nada, olvídalo- Contestó ella marchándose a la cocina.

-¿Ginko, qué pasó?- Insistió volteando a ver a Ginko. El lo miró extrañado.

-Se le cayó la ropa y algunas prendas se ensuciaron. Por TU culpa- Añadió viéndolo en tono crítico

-¡Está bien, está bien, debí haberla ayudado! Pero eso no era para que se pusiera colorada- Dijo en tono irónico

Ginko sólo sonrió al recordar por qué se había puesto roja.

Cenaron, y todos se fueron a dormir. Pero Susu seguía despierta, pensando...

Recordó la primera vez que conoció a Ginko y cuando el le explicó el por qué no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo en un lugar. No podía pedirle que se quedara, ya que el sospecharía y tal vez se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

También pensaba en Miharu, por que debido a su capacidad para ver mushis quizás el también tendría que irse a viajar para estudiarlos, y entonces ella se quedaría sola....

No pudo continuar pensando, porque se quedó dormida.

Next...


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente Miharu fue el primero en despertarse.

-Oye hermana, levántate-

Pero ella seguía placidamente dormida...

-Por favor, ¡Tengo hambre!-

-Aún es muy temprano...-

-Ginko ya se fue-

-¿¡Qué?!- Exclamó ella levantándose rápidamente. Pero lo encontró durmiendo todavía en el otro cuarto.

-Era la única manera de que te levantaras; caíste redondita- Dijo riendo.

-¡Eres un...!- Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Ginko se despertó en ese momento.

-Lo siento...- Murmuró Susu muy apenada.

-No es tu culpa- Contestó el somnoliento –Iré a caminar un rato a las montañas y revisaré cuantos mushis he atraído hasta ahora. Como es primavera hay más vida; y por lo tanto hay más mushis-

-¿Quiere decir que te irás pronto?- Preguntó la chica tristemente

-No, sólo...voy a inspeccionar. Me quedaré un poco más- Respondió al ver su expresión

Miharu sólo volteó a ver a Ginko con una expresión de "¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?"

Después de que Ginko se fue, Susu y Miharu se quedaron un rato solos.

-......-

-......-

Miharu se puso a silbar suavemente, pero después de tanto tiempo se aburrió de hacerlo. Incluso terminó de acomodar el "gran" cerro de ropa del que ayer se quejaba, y que para su sorpresa terminó en poco tiempo. Susu sólo se puso a pensar, y estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó la desesperación de su hermano al no tener nada que hacer.

-Qué aburrido... Voy a buscar a Ginko; tal vez busque mushis junto con él-

-No deberías molestarlo tanto, tal vez quiera estar a solas un momento, recuerda que él casi siempre está viajando-

-Deberías decírselo antes de que se vaya- Dijo él de manera decidida

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Susu un poco nerviosa

-Por favor hermana, es TAN obvio que yo creo que él ya se dio cuenta. Sólo necesitas confirmárselo.-

Susu se quedó atónita. Su hermano ya se había dado cuenta; así que ¿Qué posibilidades había de que Ginko no lo hubiera notado también?

Hizo un momento de silencio y reflexionó.

-No podría, Ginko es un viajero y aunque se lo confesara él no podría quedarse aquí... lo mejor será que el no lo sepa nunca...- Añadió con un pequeño suspiro

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Miharu se puso a pensar mucho (cosa rara en él), y decidió salir de una vez por todas.

-Mejor voy a salir a jugar, me voy a morir de aburrimiento aquí adentro-

Miharu salió entonces a "jugar", pero para sus adentros sabía lo que iba a hacer realmente. Se cerró la puerta y Susu se quedó sola.

-No pasará. Ni siquiera creo que él sienta lo mismo por mí. Sólo me ve como a una amiga- Pensó ella más desanimada que antes.

-Desearía que él no fuera un maestro del mushi, y así... tal vez se quedaría con nosotros... y conmigo...-

Ese último pensamiento la hizo sonreír un poco.

-Debo ser paciente, tal vez haya alguna esperanza. Espero que muy pronto te des cuenta de mis sentimientos, Ginko...-

Mientras tanto, Miharu buscaba a Ginko para decirle algo muy importante.

-Es mejor que yo se lo diga, aunque estaré muerto cuando lo haya hecho...-

Murmuró Miharu, que estaba buscándolo en el bosque y subiendo hacia la montaña.

Next...


	3. Chapter 3

**_El tercer cap, ya solo falta uno (es corto lo se) y agradesco a Yoana-Lawliett y a Kakashilove78 por leeer mi fic, espero les guste éste_**

Ya había llegado Ginko a la montaña, estaba sentado en una gran roca con un árbol al lado que le daba un aire muy fresco, mientras observaba los pequeños animales que había alrededor. Estaba un poco nublado y había viento, las hojas caían de los frondosos árboles y acres. Era un momento perfecto.

-Realmente éste lugar es muy relajante, podría quedarme aquí por más tiempo con Susu y Miharu...así yo... ¡No! ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Tengo que irme pronto, si no voy a infestar este lugar...-

Se había encariñado demasiado en ése sitio; y especialmente con Susu y Miharu, ya que él realmente no había tenido un "hogar", ni "amigos de siempre".

Tenía que viajar constantemente para sobrevivir y nunca terminaba de conocer a las personas que visitaba o ayudaba.

Pero con ellos era diferente. Tenía amistad muy especial con Susu. Ella lo recibió y lo ayudó sin siquiera conocerlo bien. Ahora dudaba para volver a irse de las montañas; y sobre todo para irse lejos de su mejor y más querida amiga...

-¿Qué haces?

Una voz lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Miharu! No vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste

-Venía a verificar si no te habías ido sin decírnoslo, como esa vez.- Dijo el niño en tono de reproche

-¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar con tu hermana?

-Ella está bien, me dio permiso de salir a jugar ¿Encontraste mushis interesantes?

-No, y me alegra no haber encontrado, si no eso significaría que debo irme

-¿No quieres irte?

-La verdad no, pero debo hacerlo si quiero que ustedes estén a salvo

-mmm... mi hermana tampoco quiere que te vayas

El pequeño hizo una pausa para ver la expresión del albino, y sonrió maliciosamente al ver que éste puso una ligera sonrisa.

-Oye Ginko...

-¿Qué sucede?

Miharu se quedó callado. Estaba pensando como decirle lo que su hermana sentía por él, porque sabía perfectamente que Susu no lo haría nunca. Además quería comprobar que Ginko también sentía lo mismo por ella; no quería arruinar la mistad que su hermana y él tenían.

-Oye, dime la verdad... ¿Tú...a ti te gusta...Susu?

El otro abrió sus ojos a más no poder, completamente sorprendido por la pregunta de Miharu. No sabía que responder.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Es que... no se si no te has dado cuenta o simplemente lo ignoras, pe... pero tú le gustas a mi hermana...-

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Ahora sí que lo estropeé. Mi hermana me odiará por esto y quizás él no vuelva a mirarla de la misma forma- Pensó aterrado, temiendo lo peor.

-Si estás bromeando, no me parece gracioso- Dijo Ginko un poco molesto al romper el silencio.

-Eeeeh.... ¿Una broma? Una broma... ¡Claro! ¡Claro! Fue sólo una broma, una inocente broma; quería ver cómo reaccionabas, eso es todo. Pero no le digas a Susu sobre esto, si no se molestará conmigo por usar su nombre en este tipo de juegos míos- Exclamó riendo totalmente nervioso -Yo.... ya me voy, se está haciendo tarde, y tengo hambre... ¡Te veo en la casa!

Y dio una carrera como nunca en su vida esperando que Ginko no le contara nada a su hermana sobre eso.

Mientras tanto, el albino sólo se quedó pensando en la pregunta de Miharu. No lograba asumir que le gustara a ella. Y no quería herir sus sentimientos si se iba de nuevo. Se quedó completamente pasmado.

Se hizo de noche.

Un golpe de puerta avisó a Susu que su hermanito ya había llegado. Ella estaba preparando la cena, que era como siempre arroz con un poco de aderezo que ella le agregaba. Algo se sorprendió al ver que el niño no pronunciaba ni una palabra, estaba como en un trance emocional.

-Al fin llegaste de jugar, ¿No te encontraste a Ginko? Está oscureciendo y ya voy a servir

-Eh... tal vez llegue un poco tarde, dijo que iba a pasear y que se tardaría, y ya sabes cómo es él...- Respondió con una sonrisa tan mal fingida que Susu no pudo evitar poner cara de confusión al verlo así

-¿Miharu, estás bien?

Pero el pequeño se sobresaltó y puso una cara de terror al escuchar que la puerta volvía a abrirse, y ver quién era el que estaba entrando.

-Ginko, ya llegaste. Justamente le estaba preguntando a Miharu dónde estabas- Exclamó la chica sonriente

Él volteó a ver a Miharu, y éste al percatarse le desvió la mirada nerviosamente, muy arrepentido de la estupidez que había cometido.

-Mi hermana va a matarme si lo sabe... estoy condenado....- Pensó el chico muy turbado.

-Miharu me comentó que te iba a acompañar a buscar mushis. ¿Encontraron algo?- Preguntó Susu con curiosidad

-No encontramos nada, sólo estuvimos conversando

-Debió haberte contado sus locas travesuras y un montón de tonterías- Contestó la chica riendo

-Sí, me contó cosas interesantes...

Ginko observó a Susu preparando la comida y actuando con normalidad, como siempre. No la vio nerviosa ni tímida, ella se veía feliz

-No creo que lo que dijo Miharu sea verdad, seguramente quería jugarme una broma de muy mal gusto; aunque yo...

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Susu al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos –Miharu también andaba en las nubes cuando llegó. Me pregunto si no los habrá afectado un mushi- Dijo riendo

-No es nada Susu, no te preocupes- Contestó con una sonrisa

Miharu se durmió pronto, pero Ginko permaneció despierto, y salió de la casa. Se sentó en el pequeño patio que rodeaba la morada y se puso a pensar. Sabía perfectamente que debía irse, pero algo le impedía hacerlo aún. Era un sentimiento que él aún no experimentaba bien, y se preguntaba qué podría ser. No podía apartar de su cabeza la pregunta de Miharu, y lo que le dijo acerca de Susu.

-¿Realmente ella...? No, es imposible. Ni siquiera me conoce bien. Sólo me deja quedarme en su casa porque le enseño al niño sobre los mushis, y nosotros sólo somos amigos. No podría ser cierto, además eso no me conviene porque yo no puedo quedarme aquí... ¡No! ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Acaso yo... la quiero?

-¿No puedes dormir, verdad?

Una voz lo hizo reaccionar

-Susu, ¿Por qué no estás dormida?

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir, así que vine contigo porque veo que también tienes el mismo problema- Dijo sonriendo

Se escuchaba el arrullante sonido del viento, y las hojas volaban al azar. Había pequeñas luciérnagas y la luna estaba en su esplendor, por lo que no estaba completamente oscuro.

- Las montañas se ven mucho mejor de noche- Murmuró él divisándolas

- Sí, pero es mejor cuando tienes compañía- Respondió la chica un poco sonrojada por lo que había dicho.

Miró disimuladamente a Ginko, quien estaba divisando el bosque con una expresión de serenidad en su rostro. Quería decirle lo que sentía, pero tenía miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo. Sin embargo tenía la sensación de que esas palabras querían salir a la fuerza y en ese momento.

-Susu, me iré dentro de tres días. No es conveniente que me quede por más tiempo

-Pero apenas llegaste...

-Lo sé, pero si sigo aquí atraeré más mushis de los necesarios y te podría poner en peligro y a tu hermano

La castaña se ruborizó levemente

-Está bien, sabes que cuando quieras venir puedes hacerlo- Murmuró la chica tristemente

Decidió decírselo de una vez por todas, no podía continuar ocultándolo. Era el momento perfecto, ya que ambos estaban solos, y si no lo hacía él se iría de nuevo sin saberlo.

-Ginko... yo sé que tú eres un viajero, y que no puedes pensar en cosas como una familia, pero... yo... yo quería decirte que...-

Él se sorprendió por lo que estaba escuchando y no pudo evitar asombrarse por lo que sabía que estaba a punto de decirle. No sabía si dejarla continuar o detenerla.

-...Quería decirte que desde la primera vez que te conocí, al ver como me ayudaste a mí y a mi hermano sin conocernos al menos un poco, yo sentí un gran cariño hacia ti... es decir, te... te quiero... mucho...-

Ginko había confirmado sus dudas. Realmente lo quería. Y aunque él sentía lo mismo había una gran barrera que no los dejaría vivir juntos.

-Espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad... lo siento...- bajó la cabeza tristemente y un poco avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. De pronto sintió una mano que levantaba su barbilla y vio que el albino la miraba tristemente al mismo tiempo con mucho cariño.

-Susu, lo siento en verdad. Yo también te quiero, pero... aunque quisiera vivir contigo, no podría hacerlo. No quiero hacerte daño...-

Lo miró sorprendida, ya que le estaba correspondiendo y también quería vivir con ella, aunque esto no era posible. Pero a Susu sólo le importaba que él también la quisiera.

-Lo lamento, pero viajo para sobrevivir y si me quedo aquí voy a...-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Susu lo había besado tiernamente. La miró sorprendido y levemente ruborizado. Pero se dejó llevar, cerró sus ojos y le correspondió el beso, abrazándola, mientras ella deslizó suavemente sus manos en el cabello del albino. Él sabía que en su interior sentía lo mismo y decidió disfrutar el momento.

Cuando se separaron, Susu lo abrazó. El viento se había vuelto más helado y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos. Ginko le acarició su cabello mientras la cobijaba con su chaqueta.

-Esto está mal, pero... la verdad, ya no me importa- Pensó al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y divisaba la luna, que parecía muy cerca de ellos.

Next...


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente Miharu se levantó temprano como siempre, sólo que alguien había madrugado antes que él. Escuchó a alguien en la cocina cantando alegremente y en voz baja.

-Buenos días hermanito-

-Buenos días, ¿Tan temprano despierta?-

-Mmm, es que siento que hoy será un lindo día y no quisiera desperdiciar ni un minuto- Contestó la chica imaginándose miles de cosas al tiempo que preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Un lindo día? ¿Levantarte temprano? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Susu?- Preguntó el chico de forma divertida al ver a su hermana tan contenta. Un sonido lo hizo dirigir su mirada al otro lado de la habitación.

-Ah, también te levantaste Ginko. Te ves igual de alegre que mi hermana-

-Si, ayer fue una noche agradable- Dijo él volteando a ver a Susu. Ésta se ruborizó ligeramente, pero le devolvió una sonrisa. Se fue a la cocina a seguir con la comida.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- Dijo Miharu extrañado de ver a su hermana así de contenta

-Sólo está feliz, eso no tiene nada de malo. Debería alegrarte- Respondió Ginko serenamente

-Ahora que lo pienso, tú también actúas extraño. Te ves más feliz de lo usual- Cuestionó sospechosamente

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo?- Preguntó

-Pues... no, creo que no; olvídalo. Oye, sobre lo que te dije ayer de mi hermana... no se lo digas nunca. Me asesinará si se entera, no le gusta que me meta en su vida y mucho menos que le cuente a los demás cosas de ella.-

-No tienes ya nada de que preocuparte- Dijo él con una sonrisa

-¿¿Ahh?? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ella me lo dijo personalmente ayer por la noche-

-¿¡Quéee!?- Exclamó Miharu en voz muy baja para que su hermana no lo oyera -¿Y qué le respondiste?-

-Le dije... Oye, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-

-Quiero saber cómo se te declaró mi hermana, y saber si lo hizo mejor que yo ¡Por favor cuéntame!- Imploró Miharu recostándose en suelo boca abajo y apoyando sus codos en el piso, con una expresión en su rostro de picardía e interés.

-Ella me dijo lo que sentía y...-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Yo le dije que también la quería. Eso es todo- Dijo él un poco molesto porque un chiquillo como él se estuviera metiendo en donde no lo llamaban.

-¿Y eso es todo? No lo creo...- Preguntó Miharu riendo maliciosamente

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga?-

-La verdad. Que se besaron ¿No es así? Una declaración no puede estar completa sin un beso- Dijo tomándolo desprevenido

-¿Tú como sabes que...?- Dijo Ginko un poco nervioso. Nunca hubiera pensado que la mente de Miharu fuera así de despierta.

-¡Ahá! ¿Lo hicieron verdad?-

-¡Está bien, lo hicimos! ¿Estás contento, pequeño entrometido?-

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Mi hermana ya tiene novio! ¡Y con un maestro del mushi! ¡Ginko y Susu b-e-s-a-n-d...!-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Preguntó Susu con la comida. No pudo escuchar muy bien porque estaba en la cocina. Los tres se sentaron a comer

- Nada hermanita, sólo que ya sé que tienes pareja- Dijo Miharu riendo silenciosamente

-¡Eres un entrometido, debería...!- Estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza por su impertinencia, pero una mano la detuvo

-No tiene caso que te molestes, de todos modos se tenía que enterar en algún momento- Murmuró Ginko mirándola con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón...- Dijo la chica un poco apenada, pero terminó riendo por la impertinencia de su hermano.

Los tres días pasaron muy rápidamente. Ginko le enseñó a Miharu los otros mushis que le faltaba conocer, mientras el pequeño aprendía con mucho entusiasmo. Susu los observaba y a veces no podía evitar reírse al ver cómo su hermano señalaba muy emocionado cosas que ella no podía ver.

Ella y Ginko se ponían a conversar en las noches mientras él le contaba sobre los lugares a los que había viajado, las personas que conocía, su extraño amigo que coleccionaba objetos paranormales y los casos que resolvía respecto de los mushis.

Susu estaba feliz por estar junto a él, pero no podía evitar sentir nostalgia porque sabía que los días se iban terminando, y la ya tan triste separación parecía estar muy cerca.

También Ginko pensaba en eso. Realmente no quería irse de ese lugar, y no quería irse del lado de Susu. La quería profundamente y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de odio a su don, pues sabía que era el causante de que tuviera que vivir así.

Era la última noche, y ambos estaban observando la luna, al que le faltaba un pedazo por su ciclo lunar. Susu no pudo evitar suspirar por lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Estaba abrazada a Ginko. Involuntariamente salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza. Él lo notó y la abrazó con fuerza, suspirando.

-¿Regresarás, verdad?-

-Lo haré, lo prometo-

...............

La mañana llegó y Ginko se preparó para irse. Susu lo miró tristemente. Miharu le pedía que cuando regresara le contara los diferentes mushi que encontró.

-Volveré pronto Susu-

-Te esperaré, no te preocupes- Dijo la chica casi a punto de llorar. Él la abrazó

-Te amo...- Murmuró Ginko al tiempo que la besaba. Ella le correspondió al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su nuca, mientras Miharu los observaba con satisfacción

-Y todo gracias a mí...- Pensó orgulloso _(Sí, como no)_

-Te veré pronto Miharu- Dijo frotando su cabello con fuerza, despeinándolo.

-Yo también espero volver a verte de nuevo- Respondió con una sonrisa. No quería admitirlo, pero también se sentía triste por su partida.

La imagen de Ginko se fue perdiendo en el horizonte del bosque mientras las hojas que caían de los árboles del bosque también se perdían con el viento, inconscientes de su destino. Él no volvería dentro de mucho tiempo, pero Susu lo esperaría paciente, hasta que el día del reencuentro llegara de nuevo...

****FIN****

Espero sus reviews para saber si les gustó o si fue pura... emmm... o si no les gustó, je, (por no decir otra cosa) Pronto haré más, y acepto sugerencias para poder mejorar mis historias ¡Bye!


End file.
